


What Happens in Tokyo...

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Nude Photos, Olympics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: Iwaizumi tries to get that knot out of Hinata’s muscle after an intense match.  His groin muscle.  They end up taking a selfie.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	What Happens in Tokyo...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happens in Rio...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666730) by [allihearisradiogaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga). 



> Hinata is definitely the one who makes a move on everyone at the Olympics. And who can blame him for going for the sexy sports trainer? You go, Shouyou.

Hinata sat in the chair in his small room in the Olympic village, in the chair by the window. The shades were drawn, but the sun was coming in at a sharp angle over the Tokyo skyline as it set, leaving a warm impression on the curtains. By the light of the standing lamp in the corner, Iwaizumi was running his hands up and down Hinata’s leg, his fingers intermittently pressing against the taut muscle just beneath his skin.

His shorts were pushed upward so that Iwaizumi would have better access to his leg, and a faint line delineated his tan against his slightly paler skin of his upper thigh. It was nowhere near the tan line he’d had when he lived in Brazil, but he grinned as he was momentarily brought back to the sunny beaches of Rio.

He lost that grin when Iwaizumi found the knot on the inside of his thigh with his probing fingers and pressed hard into it.

“Ah!” grunted Hinata. Iwaizumi looked up to him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Don’t be a whiner,” he said, his voice even and stern. He was worried, at first, that Hinata would take offense to it, but he’d already quieted down. This wasn’t the first time that he’d asked Iwaizumi to help him out with the odd injury or ache, and they had established enough trust there for Hinata to know he wasn’t mean, he was just direct with the way he spoke.

That, of course, did not mean that Hinata had asked Iwaizumi to come back to his room to meet with him privately, where they would be away from the rest of the team and the sterile environment of the team medical facilities. And as his fingers began to dig in and massage the inside of Hinata’s thigh, he became more and more aware that he was massaging Hinata above the tan line.

“Ah,” said Hinata, almost biting it back. “S-sorry, Iwaizumi, I just—that felt good.”

“Yeah,” said Iwaizumi, “this is a tough knot, but just another…” He pushed his thumb a little bit harder into Hinata’s muscle, and could feel Hinata tense and then relax beneath his fingers. “That should feel better, now.” He looked up to Hinata from between his legs and it took him a moment for the position he was in to register. A bit of red touched his cheeks, but Hinata leaned forward toward him.

“That feels so much better, Iwa-chan.”

And Iwaizumi froze.

“What did you say?”

“Oh, sorry, I—I know that’s what Oikawa called you, and I…”

Iwaizumi pulled back a bit, putting his hand on Hinata’s knee to brace himself to stand. Before he could, however, Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, a hand that was more forceful than Iwaizumi expected it to be.

“It’s just, when I was in Rio, I met up with Oikawa, and…”

“Yeah, I saw.”

“... and he told me that you were the only one whose ass rivaled his.”

Iwaizumi froze again, but he lifted his eyes up to Hinata’s face. He wasn’t sure how much Oikawa had rubbed off on Hinata when they played together in Brazil, but this was a level of smug Oikawa influence that he was not prepared for.

And maybe before he knew what he was doing, he slid his hand from Hinata’s knee back up his thigh, hesitating just a moment before passing the tan line again, albeit this time with much less professional intention.

“That asshole says a lot of things,” said Iwaizumi, his voice almost growling. “But…”

“But?” Hinata pulled his hand back from Hinata’s shoulder, as if this was a rejection of his advances.

“But I’m not about to prove him wrong,” said Iwaizumi, his fingertips moving further up Hinata’s leg to brush against where his shorts had been pushed up high. He looked up to Hinata. “If you want…”

“Of course I want to, I…” He shook his head as his face turned a shade to match his hair. “Especially if you rival the Great King.”

“Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi groaned. “Oh, I’ll show you a rival.”

“Wha—?” began Hinata, but Iwaizumi’s hand moved from his thigh to his waistband at that moment, pulling back to reveal Hinata’s already semi-hard penis.

He raised an eyebrow. “Were you expecting something when you called me here?”

Hinata smirked, and Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s bad influence in his expression again. “I hoped.”

“Well,” said Iwaizumi. He pressed his right hand against Hinata’s stomach and pushed him back against the chair. Iwaizumi then used his left to guide Hinata’s dick into his mouth. He can feel Hinata shudder as he does, and his lips curl into what smile they can as he moves them downward over Hinata’s shaft.

Hinata’s hand gripped harder onto the armrest of the chair, but his other hand went back to Iwaizumi’s shoulder, as if assuring himself that the man was still there. Iwaizumi needed no such assurances. He flexed his fingers over Hinata’s abs before twisting his tongue around the side of his dick from the head to the base, bobbing his head slightly. And he could feel Hinata’s stomach, rising slightly as his breath hitched just as Iwaizumi’s tongue slid across the head of his dick. His fingers were sensitive, after all; he knew what to feel for. And he knew what he needed to do to make Hinata  _ feel _ , as well.

Encouraged by the response he had gotten so far, Iwaizumi pulled his hand down from Hinata’s stomach to begin to stroke the inside of his thigh. The knot had been rubbed out, so-to-say, but he knew that also meant that particular area of Hinata’s thigh was going to be a bit more sensitive to his touch. Judging by the way he could feel Hinata’s jump as it grew more engorged, he knew he was getting positive feedback. And judging by the tightness in his own shorts, he was getting a positive self-review, as well.

He pulled his head back and tightened his lips before sliding his mouth back down an inch or two down Hinata’s dick. He glanced quickly upward, and seeing that Hinata’s head was still resting back against the back of the chair, he continued to pump his face up and down just around the tip of his penis.

Once Hinata’s hand gripped even tighter on his shoulder, that was when he gripped into Hinata’s thigh tighter and pushed his mouth down even further, taking Hinata almost all the way to the base of his cock.

“Ah—” uttered Hinata, and Iwaizumi moved his hand from Hinata’s thigh to his lower stomach, just above where his waistband left a slight impression, and he could feel his stomach clench. That was enough, he knew, and twisted his tongue around Hinata’s sick one last time as he pulled away completely. Hinata groaned in protest as he disconnected, but Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Whining again?” He rolled his eyes. “You’re as bad as Oikawa.”

Hinata pouted in a horrifically accurate imitation of the setter in question and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again.

“I’m going to the bed,” said Iwaizumi. “Don’t be a little shit about it.” He looked quickly around the mostly-sparse room, save for a pile of dirty practice clothes in the corner. “I imagine you’re got some lube.”

Hinata nodded eagerly, and Iwaizumi almost felt relief when his Oikawa facade had broken. Hinata let his hand fall from Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and Iwaizumi let his hand brush against Hinata’s inner thigh as he stood. He tried to act cool as he did, but his eyes gave away his demeanor as he eagerly watched Hinata’s cock jump at the touch.

By the time he had stood up fully and begun to move toward the bed, Hinata was already up and working to pull his shorts the rest of the way off as he hopped toward his small bathroom just off of the room. Iwaizumi watched him go for a moment, admiring his tightly muscled ass—toned no doubt by his time squatting to receive the ball in practice and matches. He’d watched it before, but then he was always wearing his uniform, or his practice uniform. His ass on its own— _ damn _ . It rivaled Iwaizumi’s own.

But it wasn’t Hinata he was competing with.

So, Oikawa (that asshole) had said he’d had a better ass? He hated to make Oikawa right, but he did like the idea of beating him at least in this realm. And Oikawa  _ knew _ how good his ass was. But an impartial judge would make him the undisputed victor.

He pulled his Team Japan polo shirt off with one clean movement and placed it on the chair before climbing onto the semi-made bed. He turned so that he was sitting, facing the bathroom door, and pulled his belt out of its loops, tossing it to sit with his shirt on the chair where Hinata had just been sitting. He undid the top button of his pants and zipped the zipper down halfway before he heard Hinata reemerging from the bathroom. He propped himself up on his arms and smoldered as best as he could, though he knew that this was not his most skilled area. Half the time he knew he looked like he was scowling, or being creepy.

Evidently, whatever he was doing with his face was the right move, because Hinata’s eyes practically lit up as he reentered the room. He was wearing a condom, and Iwaizumi did his best not to let his eyes linger on how tight it pulled against his dick. In one hand, Hinata held a bottle of lube.

“Give the lube to me,” said Iwaizumi. Hinata met him on the bed, kneeling in between Iwaizumi’s knees as he held the bottle out to his outstretched hand. Even as Iwaizumi uncapped the lube bottle, Hinata was tugging at the waistband of his shorts. Iwaizumi let him do it; the way that condom clung to his dick was evidence enough that he couldn’t wait to get into Iwaizumi’s ass. And as Iwaizumi squeezed a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers, he wasn’t sure how much he could wait either.

Hinata was throwing his shorts onto the floor—he was too focused on Iwaizumi to aim for the chair. He looked to Iwaizumi, almost asking permission with his eyes with what he could do next, and Iwaizumi met his eyes. Not saying anything, he moved his hand downward, probing for a moment before slipping his fingers into himself. Never did he break eye contact, even as he pushed a bit deeper.

Hinata watched greedily for a moment before he plunged downward, planting a kiss just next to Iwaizumi’s belly button, following that kiss up with another halfway up his stomach, and another in the center of his chest. Iwaizumi almost faltered in fingering himself as Hinata’s lips closed around his nipple, and Hinata’s tongue flicked across it. He gasped, and Hinata flicked his tongue again. He could feel his dick nearly pulsing, ready for further stimulation,

He pushed just a bit deeper with his fingers, being sure he’d stretched himself just enough, and as he pulled his fingers slowly outward, he shuddered. Hinata had made his way to Iwaizumi’s collarbone, on which he was doing his damndest to leave his mark.

“I’m ready for you,” said Iwaizumi, his breath hot against Hinata’s ear, nor more than a whisper.

And Hinata didn’t need more direction than that. He was partway up Iwaizumi’s neck, but he pulled back, letting his fingers trace along Iwaizumi’s toned torso as he moved to an upright kneeling position. Once there, he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s thighs and pulled him upward, with more of a jolt than Iwaizumi expected. His dick slapped up against his abs as Hinata moved him into position.

Hinata positioned his dick under Iwaizumi’s lube-slicked ass and without a moment's hesitation, thrusted into him. Iwaizumi gasped, an inhale of breath he hadn’t meant to let give himself away as much as he did. Reflexively, he wrapped his legs around Hinata’s waist. Hinata pulled out to the base of his head before thrusting inward again, a slow and powerful thrust.

As Hinata pulled back to offer his third thrust, his hand moved upward from Iwiazumi’s thighs, which were at this point tightly clamped around Hinata’s waist. He placed his hands firmly on Iwaizumi’s ass, pulling him upward from the bed a bit even as he thrusted into him again.

“Ah…” uttered Iwaizumi, and he found himself shocked. It wasn’t often that he let anything loose accidentally, but Hinata was so  _ earnest _ in his thrusts, and he was just thick enough that when he entered him it was a new stretch for him each time

He reached forward, his hands meeting Hinata’s shoulders even as Hinata gripped harder on his ass. Iwaizumi then pulled himself upward, utilizing his strong biceps to pull himself upright, holding himself up by locking his arms around Hinata’s neck. He could feel his broad chest resting against Hinata’s nearly-as-broad chest, and Hinata's hot breath into his shoulder, jets of hot breath in time with the thrusts into him, and nearly lost his grip.

He held fast, but felt himself sinking lower and lower onto Hianta’s cock as he pushed into him until, through the tight grip on his cheeks, he could feel that he’d taken Hinata all the way down to his hilt.

This was when Hinata’s hands went from Iwaizumi’s ass to his broad back, his fingers gripping Iwaizumi’s skin just under the shoulder blades. Iwaizumi took this opportunity to clench himself around Hinata’s dick before pulling himself upward.

This was too much for Hinata who, while strong from his practice and training and professional volleyball career, could only hold so much of a fully grown man while he was also inside of that man. Iwaizumi felt himself falling backward onto the bed, and Hinata fell down atop him. As soon as they hit the mattress proper, Hinata’s hands gripped harder into Iwaizumi’s back, and Iwaizumi knew that he would have marks there tomorrow. With the impact, Hinata entered Iwaizumi even further, and Iwiazumi held him there. Hinata began to kiss Iwaizumi’s chest again, and as he did, he began to thrust into Iwaizumi with a new vigor.

Iwaizumi let his arms move downward, his fingers exploring the minutiae of Hinata’s muscled back, pressing ever-so-slightly against his pressure points as he moved down to grip Hinata’s ass. He clenched his fingers and pulled Hinata into him, helping him thrust.

It was not long before Hinata began to twitch, and his forehead tipped forward into Iwaizumi’s collarbone. Iwaizumi gripped his ass hard and pulled him tight into him, not letting him go. There was a spasm as Hinata came, and Iwiaqizumi clenched down on his dick as it pulsed and throbbed, knowing that Hianta would be as sensitive as he could be as he came.

Hinata moaned into Iwaizumi’s chest, and Iwaizumi felt a swell within him as he could feel how just completely  _ lost _ Hinata had been in him. As he felt Hinata’s whole body relax atop him as he finally withdrew from his ass, Iwaizumi looked up to the man who’d just fucked him.

“So?” he asked, half out of breath himself. “Better than Oikawa?”

“I—”

“Don’t answer right away,” said Iwaizumi, nodding downward, to where his own dick was straining from the way Hinata had been thrusting into his ass and moaning into his chest.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and backed up, pulling his condom carefully from his dick. He stood from the bed for a moment to toss it in the trash before rejoining Iwaizumi, crawling forward on all fours to rub his cheek against Iwaizumi’s turgid cock.

“Can I…?”

“Before you do, grab my phone from my shorts,” said Iwaizumi. A sly smile crept to his face.

Hinata scrambled down to get it, fishing through Iwaizumi’s pockets for a moment before delivering his phone to him. He crouched there, half-eyeing Iwaizumi and half-eyeing Iwaizumi’s dick, as Iwaizumi unlocked his phone, ignoring both his throbbing dick and the man ready to service it.

“Go ahead,” said Iwaizumi, nodding to Hinata. Hinata moved forward with a speed Iwaizumi had only seen from him on the court before, but he cupped one hand around the base of Iwaizumi’s cock with one hand as he took almost all of him into his mouth in one go. He gagged a bit, but held on and pulled his head back before beginning to bob his head up and down along Iwaizumi’s dick.

“Can I take a pic?” asked Iwaizumi, gripping his phone in one hand and the sheets in the other.

“ _ Mmmph, _ ” said Hinata through his dick, a vague affirmative. Iwaizumi held up the phone, his hand trembling slightly as Hinata moved his mouth down even further down his cock, and snapped a picture. He almost dropped the phone as Hinata swallowed, his head massaged by the back of Hinata’s throat.

But he held on, and quickly typed out a message before sending.

He dropped the phone to the bed beside him and put his hand on the back of Hinata’s head, guiding him, and after a few more strokes up his shaft and a well-timed flick of the tongue, Iwiazumi came, thrusting once into the back of Hinata’s throat.

As Hinata pulled his head back, he swallowed again, and grinned at Iwaizumi. The way his eyes crinkled as he smiled nearly made Iwaizumi’s heart melt.

Hinata crawled up the bed to nestle into the crook of Iwaizumi’s arm. “Your ass is pretty good,” he said, resting his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. He looked up to him. “How was I?”

Iwaizumi smirked now, and grabbed his phone, unlocked it, showing it to Hinata. On the screen was a picture from above of Hinata’s head as he had taken Iwaizumi’s dick into his mouth. The caption was “he sucks better than you do.” The recipient was Tooru Oikawa.

The response?

> “>:0 Iwa-chan! Chibi-chan! Rude!”

They both laughed at that, even as Iwaizumi rubbed small circles in the small of Hinata’s back and Hinata nestled in closer to Iwaizumi, tired, content, and victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseudo-sequel to my Oikawa/Hinata fic, "What Happens in Rio..." because I love Iwaizumi and Oikawa both and with the whole Ushijima selfie/Hinata selfie back-and-forth, I can only imagine that their competitiveness would move into the bedroom as well...


End file.
